One of the most prominent questions of life is finding other people. People are constantly searching for a friend, a mate, or just someone for now. There have been a variety of matching services and systems ranging from traditional matchmaking agency, blind dating and personals, to all sorts of Internet based methods. The value of these mediums may be limited because of the judgment of the matchmaker, matching methods, false advertisement or lack of verifiability. In particular, these are all match-first, see-in-person-later methods. When the participants finally meet in person, the matching result is often not satisfactory.
Bars, clubs and other social environments such as parties or even daily encounters provide a see-first, inquire-intention-later model. The personal chemistry, or attraction, is the natural and often the most efficient matchmaker. However there is lack of information of the character and intention. Most importantly, many people are too shy to approach, too timid to make the first initiation, or too afraid of the possible rejection.
In today's world, people move around more often globally. Cities are more densely populated. Fleeting encounters and frequent social interactions are more abundant. Nonetheless, the barriers of social etiquettes, behavior restrictions, timing, or language skills still limit the possibilities of finding a match in person. “Is he? Is he not?”, “Was she interested?”, “How many Mr. Right have passed me by in the packed subways, in the daily walk to work, or in coffee shops?”
Therefore, what is desired for solving this problem is not so much a way to match for people, but more of the other way around—letting people find out by themselves about their mutual intentions after they see each other, using methods that are anonymous, interactive and yet socially suitable.